


Tease.

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease.

"Come here, I miss you..."

Katie emits a tiny yelp of shock even as she allows herself to be pulled back into the bed, sighing slightly as she feels John curl around her. Yes, it's one of her days at home but she needs to be working... well, she should be working. She doesn't want to be working. All the same she puts up with it when she has to work at home, still, having at least a little time here, now, with John... it's all worth it. 

"John..."

"Well, I do... especially since there's no rush."

Katie sighs, rolls her eyes playfully, then kisses him softly. 

"Tease."


End file.
